


my knight in shining armor

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Ballroom Dancing, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit rape scene towards the end, Gaslighting, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-con kink, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Suicide Pact, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Verbal Abuse, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Virgil are in love.Aren't they?(PLEASE READ THE TAGS. ABUSIVE PRINXIETY.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	my knight in shining armor

“_Stay - away - from - Thomas!_”

Virgil cried out, raising his hands to protect his face, but it was too late. Roman’s hand came flying, and he slapped Virgil across the face. Virgil hit the ground and scrambled backwards. He had already been crying, but he sobbed in earnest as Roman towered over him. 

“I _told_ you!” Roman said, emphasizing the word with a kick to the side. “You just hurt him! He’d be better off if you were _gone_!” He kicked Virgil again, then crouched, pulling Virgil’s head off the ground by his hair. “So stay _away_ from Thomas! Do you _understand_, Anxiety?” 

“Yes,” Virgil gasped through the sobs.

“_What do you understand?_”

“I’ll stay away!” Roman suddenly relaxed, releasing his death grip on Virgil’s hair and smoothing it back down.

“See, was that so hard?” He asked, brushing his thumb across Virgil’s cheek. “Just three little words.” He popped his tear-soaked thumb into his mouth and licked the tears off. “It’s okay, Anxiety. You can’t help that you hurt him.” He gently cupped Virgil’s face, looking at him with a tender and loving gaze. “You just need to stay away from him, and this will all be okay.” He leaned in, his shoulders sagging when Virgil flinched away. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, standing up. “I wish you wouldn’t make me.”

Virgil hiccuped, still sniffling. His eyeshadow was ruined, running in black streaks down his cheeks, and his chest jumped as he struggled to breathe. “I won’t,” he promised, scrambling to his feet. “I’m- I’m sorry, I’ll do better, you won’t have to hurt me.”

Roman sighed, smiling sadly. He pulled Virgil close, and kissed him soft and sweet. “I just don’t think that’s true.”

* * *

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Roman snapped as he rose up into Virgil’s room.

Virgil jumped, shrinking back. “I’m sorry-”

Roman’s hand cracked across his face, and he cried out, clutching his cheek.   
  
“Pulling a stunt like _that_?” Roman gripped the back of Virgil’s head and slammed his face into the wall. “I thought we agreed that you were _staying away!_”

“I tried,” Virgil sobbed as blood spewed from his nose. “I tried to go!”

Roman sneered. “And you didn’t think they would come looking for you? You didn’t secretly hope they’d come crawling to beg for you to come back?”

Virgil froze. “I-”

Roman slapped him again. “You fucking slut! You’d spread your legs for either of them, wouldn’t you?”

“No!” Virgil cried.

“You’d beg them to fuck you the second they accepted you, just like you did with me,” Roman continued. He grabbed Virgil by the collar of his shirt, heedless of the blood dripping down his chin. “I’m the only one that will love you,” he said. “You can make them chase you, tell them your name, do anything you want, but that won’t change anything. You’re worthless, _Virgil.”_He shoved him, and Virgil stumbled back until he hit the wall. “And worthless sluts need to be reminded of who they belong to.” 

“No- I wouldn’t- I don’t- I love you!” Virgil sobbed. “Only you, please-” 

“Who do you belong to?”   
  
“_You!_”   
  
“Get down.”

“Roman-” 

“_I said get the fuck down!_” 

Virgil dropped to his knees. 

“I own you,” Roman said. “And I always will.”

* * *

Roman and Virgil were dancing. They were in the imagination, Roman in a red and white suit and Virgil in a huge purple ballgown. Roman spun Virgil, laughing as he stumbled, trying to get back on rhythm. 

“Do you love me?” Roman asked suddenly, and Virgil stopped. 

“Of course I love you,” Virgil said. “I love you with all of my heart.”

Roman smiled, and his smile could have lit up the sun. “I love you too,” he said.

Warmth spread from Virgil’s chest to his toes and up his neck, setting his face aflame. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. “You mean it?” he asked. 

Roman gripped his hand and pulled him close, until Virgil rested his head on his chest. “I’d protect you with my life,” he said, his voice rumbling in Virgil’s ears. “I’d raze this world to the ground to keep you safe. I’d kill for you, I’d die for you, Virgil, Virgil, _Virgil-” _

Overwhelmed with emotion, Virgil cut him off with a messy kiss, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, you’re crying, did I do something wrong-” Roman worrier, cupping Virgil’s face in his hands.

“No,” Virgil said, laughing wetly. “I’m happy, I’m so happy, Roman-” 

Laughing in delight, Roman gripped Virgil by the waist and lifted him in the air, spinning and spinning until they both almost fell over. “I love you,” he repeated as Virgil’s feet touched the ground. “I love you, I’ll always love you, Virgil, my love, my sweet, my star, my light!”   
  
He peppered Virgil’s face with kisses, heedless of the smudged makeup and tears staining his cheeks, and dropped down to his knees, holding both of Virgil’s hands in his and looking up at Virgil, his eyes pleading. “Promise me,” he said. “Promise that if I die you’ll follow me.”

Looking down at Roman, delirious with happiness and his head swimming, Virgil smiled. “I promise,” he said. “I promise.” 

“When we die, we can be together in heaven forever,” Roman said, looking up, past Virgil to the ceiling. “I can see it, Virgil. Just you and me forever, dancing among the stars.” 

“Just you and me,” Virgil promised. “You and me forever and ever and ever and ever-”

Roman sealed the deal with a kiss to his lips, and together they fell.

* * *

Virgil was curled up on his side in his bed, sobbing relentlessly sobbing. His arm burned and his head throbbed. Red slashes covered every inch of exposed skin on one arm, and in the other hand he clutched a silver razor.   
  


“oh, Virgil~!” Roman called as he rose up. “I’m here, I’m queer, and I’m ready for- Virgil?”

“R-Roman,” Virgil sobbed in relief, sitting up and spreading his arms for a hug.   
  


Roman’s eyes landed on the bleeding arm, and Virgil tried to lower them. Roman caught the wrist of his injured arm and sighed, his expression falling. “Oh, Virgil,” he said gently, and the guilt came crashing down. “That just wonn’t do...”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil sobbed, opening his hand and letting the razor fall out. “I’m s-s-sorry!”

Roman shushed him gently, picking up the razor and frowning. “Sweetheart, no...” with a flick of his wrist, it was gone, and Roman used his free hand to pet Virgil’s hair. As he smoothed Virgil’s hair down, he dug his nails into Virgil’s wrist, next to one of the more painful cuts. Virgil cried out in pain, and Roman’s gaze grew hungry. 

“Do it again,” he said, and Virgil stopped crying from shock. 

“W-what?” He said, sniffling. 

Roman stopped petting him and summoned a knife, pressing it into Virgil’s hand. “Do it again,” he said, rolling the sleeve up on Virgil’s uninjured arm.   
  
Virgil’s heart stopped. He looked from the knife to his arm, then stared at Roman in horror. “Roman...?” 

Roman guided the knife to his unmarked arm, pressing it against the skin. “Do it,” he breathed. 

Virgil slowly pressed down, and Roman inhaled sharply, reaching one hand into his own pants. As Virgil dragged the knife along his arm, pain searing from the wound, Roman groaned. Blood welled up immediately, and as Virgil brought the knife away, Roman leaned forward, licking the blood from the wound. 

Virgil’s eyes watered, and tears slowly began rolling down his face as Roman’s hips stuttered. He slowly brought the knife down to his skin and cut himself again, ignoring the white-hot pain rolling up his arm and sparking in his nerves.   
  


“Fuck,” Roman groaned. “You’re gorgeous, Virgil.” He pulled his dick from his pants and began jerking it faster as Virgil sobbed, blood rolling down his arms. “Uh, yeah, _Virgil_,”

He came hard, onto Virgil’s chest, heedless of Virgil’s protests. He slumped forward, gripping one of Virgil’s arms and raising it to his mouth.   
  
“Lovely Virgil,” he murmured against the skin, pressing kisses up his arm. “Beautiful Virgil.” He trailed up Virgil’s arm and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Through his shock, Virgil tasted his own blood on Roman’s mouth.

* * *

“You argued with me.” Roman’s rise up was silent, and when he spoke, it was flat.

Virgil jumped. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

“Shut up!” Roman yelled, and Virgil fell silent. “You made me look like an idiot!” He scoffed as tears began to roll down Virgil’s face. “Pathetic. No wonder Deceit threw you out.”

Virgil looked down at his hands. “I know,” he said. “I’m sorry.” 

Roman outstretched his arms, and Virgil fell into them, sobbing. Roman rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's okay..." he said. "Shhh, it's okay..."

"Y-you're not mad?" Virgil asked, sniffling. 

"It's okay," Roman repeated. "You can prove you're sorry." 

Virgil pulled back to look into Roman's eyes. "H-how?" 

Roman's hands went to Virgil's belt, and he slowly slid it off.

"Roman, no, I don't want to-" 

"Aren't you sorry?"

Virgil nodded rapidly. "I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry."

Roman unbuttoned Virgil's pants, heedless of his attempts to pull away. He pushed Virgil's pants down and nuzzled at his neck. 

"Roman, no, I don't want this," Virgil said, pushing at Roman's chest. 

One of Roman's hands closes around Virgil's throat, and the other reaches down to palm at Virgil's cock through his boxers. 

"Then why are you hard?" He murmured in Virgil's ear, grazing it with his teeth. 

Virgil wheezed, tears streaming down his face in shame and horror. He tried to struggle, to no avail, as Roman pushes him back until he falls onto the mattress, bouncing slightly. Roman snapped with the hand not around Virgil's throat, and the rest of their clothes disappear as Virgil's arms snapped up, handcuffs chaining his wrists to the bedpost.

Virgil's vision rapidly tunneled as Roman kissed his chest, and just as he was about to pass out, Roman let go, gripping Virgil's legs to spread them wide. Virgil gasped for breath, his eyes watering. "Roman, please stop," he begged, and Roman moaned a little, leaning forward and pressing a filthy kiss to Virgil's mouth. Virgil bit him, straining against the handcuffs, and Roman reared back, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

"Son of a bitch!" He brought the hand down across Virgil's face, and Virgil sobbed, squirming uselessly against the sheets. "You stupid slut," Roman hissed. "For that, no lube." 

"No, Roman, _please_!"

In a single, painful thrust, Roman slammed in. 

Virgil sobbed as burning pain and shame spread through him. He could feel the blood welling up inside of him as Roman thrusted again, picking up in both speed and roughness. Roman groaned, leaning down to sink his teeth into Virgil's shoulder. "That's right," he encouraged when Virgil sobbed again, "cry. Cry like you're sorry."

"I'm s-s-sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Roman slammed in harder, right into his prostate, and Virgil moaned- and the shame welled up full force.

Roman grinned. "See, I told you," he said, thrusting fast and hard as blood began to drip down Virgil's thighs. He used one hand to grip Virgil's hip tight enough to leave bruise marks, and the other to pump Virgil's cock in time with his thrusts. 

Everything is white-hot, pain and pleasure and shame mixing together in his chest and he sobbed harder as Roman licked the tears off of his cheeks. He strained against the restraints, kicked as hard as he could, but he is helpless to stop Roman as he grunts and moans above him. 

"Stop!" Virgil screamed, and Roman bit down hard on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. His hips stuttered to a halt, and he groaned in Virgil's ear as he came inside of him. He pulled out, and blood and cum mixed together on Virgil's now ruined bed. Roman spits in his hand and brings it back to Virgil's dick, twisting and pumping vigorously. 

As he pressed his mouth to Virgil's, Virgil did the most shameful thing he's ever done in his life: he came. 

Roman hummed in satisfaction as Virgil groaned. "That's a good whore," he said, wiping his hand onto Virgil's sheets. Then he stood up and snapped, and his clothes materialized and Virgil's hands came free. Virgil curled into a ball, holding his wrists to his chest. 

"Pathetic," Roman scoffed. 

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think this sort of relationship is healthy, and I do not condone rape or abuse. This is not romanticization, this is a vent fic.


End file.
